1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torch or candle according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous different constructions of such torches are known from the prior art, but always have characteristics evaluated very negatively by the user.
Firstly there is the very pronounced dripping and flowing away of the paraffin liquefied by the flame and as an end result the paraffin spread over the ground or plants and which then resolidifies. It is tiresome and time-consuming to remove this contamination. Secondly the burning behaviour disturbed in this way necessarily significantly shortens the burning time by the loss of the unused, flowing down paraffin. Thirdly the often cotton wick does not function when there is even a slight draught or the like.